cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
Sally's Husband
The unnamed husband of Sally Stageplay is a character and a secret optional boss in the Dramatic Fanatic level of Inkwell Isle Three. Description Appearance Sally's Husband has dusty brown hair, and a generously large mustache. In the first phase of Sally's fight, her husband is shown wearing a black tuxedo with a top hat. In the second phase, he wears a white button up shirt with a light blue jumper. In his battle form, Mr Stageplay has light blue skin, with yellow hair. He wears an indigo loin cloth and a white piece of fabric with gold, blue and pink accents, a pink olive branch headdress and a gold halo. He holds a bunch of purple grapes. Personality Judging by his behavior in the background, Sally's husband appears to be more of a pacifist in contrast to other Inkwell Isle residents. He also appears to be a coward to a small extent. His behavior in the secret phase implies that the only fights when absolutely necessary. Gameplay Non-Battle In Phase 1, Sally's husband (who happens to have a real relationship with Sally as seen in the good ending) will perform different actions based on what is currently happening in the battle. When Sally takes damage, he pulls his hat to his head and panics. When Cuphead takes damage, he jumps up in delight and performs a heel click. He is also seen in the second phase hiding behind a bush. When the second phase is completed, he starts crying at the "death" of his wife. Battle In phase 1, when Sally blows the pink heart at the players, it can be parried to allow the player to jump up on cherubs hanging from both sides. For each time Cuphead or Mugman lands on the cherubs they will be weighed down, and the chandelier will shake and make a sound. When both are lowered, phase 1 suddenly ends as the chandelier falls on the husband and crushes him (as the husband looks up with his eyes popping out of his head), as Sally goes into the background plane and beginning to mourn her partner's death. In the third phase after beating the second, her husband will come back in a god form with Sally's goddess form, coming from the left side of the screen. Sally's attacks are still the same. Her husband will attack as well by summoning a cherub (which may be the male baby from the normal phase 2), which will push a cardboard fire wheel that travels in a straight line through the ground. In Expert Mode, the fire wheels will travel faster and their spawn rate is increased. The husband has his own stamina but it is combined with Sally's. Trivia *The phase 3 sprite of Sally's husband was going to be with Sally's cutout goddess form at said phase, it was ultimately scrapped because the developers thought that phase will be too chaotic when both are attacking at the same time. **This is added to the game in version 1.2.0 with beta sprites like nun in the background throwing ruler and husband's ground attack also replaced with proper sprites. **There is also an unused attack called "SHURIKEN BOMB" that was scrapped at the concept period. This attack was to be used in phase 3, and has a string hanging the bomb, which has four curved knives stuck on it. It is unknown whether it will be used by the husband as it was scrapped way earlier. Gallery Yipee!.png|Sally's husband cheering when Sally damages Cuphead and/or Mugman. Sally Man Death.png|Sally's husband looking up as the chandelier is about to crash on him. Man Worried.png|The sprite of Sally's husband anxiously hiding in the bushes. Crying.png|The sprite of Sally's husband crying as Sally "dies". Husband Sad.png|The husband's knockout sprite as a boss. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Inkwell Isle 3 bosses